It's a Cat's Life!
by Dindella
Summary: It's a cat's life and you don't even know the half of it! Adventurous, horroful, heart-jerking, suspence, drama, friendship, and romance. It gets crazy in here, especially with Arkana, the ParaDox Brothers, and the YuGiOh in the same place. Will they live
1. Prolouge

If this works out right, then some friends of mine are going to help me out on another site. Please, leave a comment or something. It'd be appriated. -

Prolouge:  
It was cold, oh, so cold. I knew for sure I was hungry. . . no, starved. How long had it been since I'd eaten? I might never know. Weeks? Months? Years? It felt like forever, but I knew I could only survive about a month and a half without eating. And, to make matters worse: I was thirsty.  
Why? Why was I thirsty? Because I had nothing to drink. My mouth was cotton. . . no, my mouth was sand as was my throat. It was horrible.  
I was almost sure I may have been bleeding, but I hardly felt any pain. Was I dying? I wasn't sure. Maybe I was just numb and slightly injured, but I didn't know. And, it was dark. Oh, so, DARK. I was afraid of the dark, especially in such an umfamiliar place.  
I was terrified by this point, but I could do nothing. I was helpless! I couldn't move and I could barely think. A hand grabbed me by the back of my neck. . . 


	2. My Friends

I awoke gasping for breath sitting up on my bed soaked with cold sweat. Panting, I hopped out of the covers and ran into the bathroom that connected to my bedroom to make sure no one had me by my neck and I was indeed alive--hoping that if alive, then not dying, as well. "It was just I dream. . ." I whimpered quietly to myself.

Later that same day

I sat by the finely polished wooden dinner table at the Paradox Brothers' house; it was small and low to the floor, and you had to sit on a pillow, a mat, or just on the floor to truelly be at. Not only that, but it was in their living room, which was completely China-nized. From the inside out to the outside in of their house, you could see how much they refered back to their original home back in China. From the decorations to type of wood they had used for their floors--as well as the rugs and carpets to the very fine details in each wall, heck, even the very food they ate and tea they drank proved them of their birthlands.

The Paradox Brother's were at the table, too, of course, and even my good friend, Arkana. It would surprise some people that I actually trusted the three of them, cared about them, and spent time with them, but no one knew them--except Catherine might have known Arkana better--than me. I could still remember how I'd met them all and none of it was a beautiful butterfly.

Flashback

I was walking down the streets of my home, America, and it was one of my few trips to be in the city. Duel Monsters was probably just as popular or about the same popularity that Japan had with it. It didn't interest me as much as some, I perfered to read about it, study it, and watch it on television when I had the chance. Besides, I knew it would be a waste for me, myself, to duel all the time. I had a deck, though, I just never used it--I was much to protective of what I had in there.

Anyways, there was lots of dueling going on in the park earlier that morning and I had heard from the breeze--or lots of conversing through people while at a cafe--that the Paradox Brothers had been there. As much as people thought of them as greedy, ugly, gay jerks, I liked them a lot. They were two of my role models, because they kept their cool and didn't mind what anyone called them--unless it was calling them gay, they were sinsitive about that one.

I had gone to check the park, as dumb as it sounded, I wanted to meet them. I remember how on the way there, I heard the sounds of deafening pain. I turned to look and in the middle of the road was Para and on the sidewalk was Dox with his left hand on the road. Both of them were laying there unconscience. A car was comming down the road quickly, I didn't think about it and just went straight into the road to save Para. Stopping the car wasn't an option, for the driver was drunk.

Para was tall and heavy, so to this day I have no clue how I managed to get him on the sidewalk with Dox. Dox woke up slightly, only to have his hand run over by the driver, I can still recall the sound of the scream. It hurt both my heart and my ears to hear it, but I was glade that they were both alive. Alive and with only slight concusions, plus Dox's broken hand. I'm still surprised that thing healed, the doctors suggested cutting it off, because it more than likely "wouldn't work anymore."

I spent lots of time with them there, too. They eventually warmed up to my being there and we began our friendship. It was several months, though, before they intrusted me with their horrid past. I can always picture it perfectly; it's scary how my mind can see things so realistically sometimes. It makes things all the more scarier.

Para was born at 12:12 am in China time on Febuary 13th, Dox on the otherhand was born at 1:58pm on the same date. When he was finally in mid-air with a doctor holding him in his arms, Dox did not cry, he wasn't even breathing. Para on the otherhand had not stopped crying since he was brought into the open world and non of the nurses or doctors could stop his him from doing so.

Dox barely survived after birth. He was just born and already his lungs barely worked and his heart skipped a beat, the doctors thought he wasn't going to make it. The Paradox Brothers's father told the doctor to put Dox down, but his wife didn't comply. She kept saying he'd make it. Para didn't stop crying, so eventually after two days of constant tears, they put Dox in the same craddle. Para stopped crying.

Dox lived after many, many surgeries. He eventually found himself home, as well as Para who would cry if he was taken from Dox or Dox was taken from him. Their first night at home, they were both two months old by then, Dox woke up in the middle of the night and began crying, Para soon awoke and cried, too. Their father came into the room and yelled at them both to stop crying, so he could sleep. As babies, they didn't understand. He knocked the craddle over, the crying got louder. Their father than began to stangle them both. Their mother saved them.

Para and Dox's mother continued to save them until they were four, because two months before their fifth birthday she had died. Their father didn't like them being so alike in everyway, they even would dress themselves the same against his will. He beat them a lot. To this day, I sometimes I have troubles picturing them with shoulder length midnight-black hair and large, bright grey eyes. They managed to keep that sanity in them for quite some time, so their eyes stayed bright and large like full grey moons on a cool winter day.

That's when it happened. The Paradox Brothers' father finally deciffered who was who and it was the day before their fifth birthday. He grabbed both of them and dragged them into the horse stables that they owned. There was no horses in there--their father sold every single one, but there was still horse branding material--the old fasion way.

He chained Para to a locked stable and chained Dox up and threw him to the floor. Both of them were crying. "From now on," The brothers had told me he said. "I shall always know which one of you was my first son and which one of you should have died a long time ago!" They described to me his laugh, it sounded like a heiyena was laughing with a snake and a lion's voice combined. It was chilling to think of.

The psycotic father branded Para's forehead with that symbol that looks like sound, it burnt not only Para's skin, but his flesh and it even imprinted his skull. Para had described the feeling of being like fire burning his brain and lava melting his very flesh. He also told me it felt like someone had taken a stick and incarved their signiture on his forehead as they would in clay, he said that even the feeling of muisture brought that out; the only difference was the heat. He was "carved in the clay pot," as Para put it.

Dox cried Para's name the whole time--with some exceptions of yelling "Brother," every here and there--and Para screamed a shrillful scream. Dox was next after their father was done with the eldest, so he unchained Para from the wall and threw his slightly conscience body to the ground about a foot away. Para's eyes were no longer bright and beautiful, his sanity was gone. Dox was chained against the wall just like Para was and began crying to their father to stop and for his brother. Their father had made it more painful for Dox, he held it there longer and pressed harder. Dox screamed even when he became horse and even when the tears rolled down his eyes like waterfalls. After finishing, Dox was tossed ontop of Para.

The brothers' father walked over, reached downwards, and picked Dox up by his hair. He continued to cry and whimper. Their father smiled at Dox's reaction before picking Para up by the back of his shirt collar. As he was going to take them inside the house, though, their father was arrested and they were put into an orphanage. After a month, they were adopted by their Aunt and Step-Uncle to be brought to Japan. They didn't like their Uncle, but they both admited he was a very good guy. They were too frightened of any father-like figure to trust him, though.

After several years in Japan, Para and Dox's uncle and aunt got divorced for finacial reasons. After quite a struggle, their Uncle took them back home to China where they spent the rest of their younger lives with him. They went to visit their aunt when they turned ten and started losing their hair in patches. During this time, Para became attracted to the color orange, because he liked oranges for their sweetness. The thought of oranges made him happy. Dox on the other hand, well, he began to like green. Back at the farm where he grew up, nothing was green. When things started to get more grassy and green, it got better. Dox thought of green as a good color for happiness. These colors, in turn, became their favorites.

Para and Dox's uncle died on their fourteenth birthday. Their aunt was in the hospital and they had no where to go. They went into foster care, but they hated it all. They came closer and closer together over their lives, so they began to do everything together because that was all they truelly had.

Snapped Out

"Megan?" A high-pitched, Chinese accented voice asked gently. The snap out confused me. "You okay?" A much deeper one cut in. I came into that time. "Yeah," I replied. Even Arkana was looking at me funny. I noticed I had begun crying. "I was. . . I was just thinking about something," I replied truethfully. "What would that be?" Arkana asked and I gave a cheap smile. "Well, I was almost at the point where we met eachother, Arkana, but I was thinking about the time I spent with Para and Dox for the past, two years now?" Para nodded slightly. "Almost," He corrected. "Tomorrow is the exact day we met about two years ago," Dox finished. I smiled happily. "I was almost right on the biscuit," I said playfully. We all laughed at the comment a bit. "Biscuit," I said again, slight chuckles from around the rectangular table. "Try saying that with a straight face," More chuckling fronm them and giggling from me.

I smiled at Arkana after a bit. "You've been quite active today," I cheered happily. "That means your lungs are indeed doing well again!" He smiled at me, for he was becomming happier with a friend to help him through tough times. You'd be surprised that he was not wearing what he was in Battle City, his outfit was quite casual. The shirt even had a Dark Magician's staff on it with a comical way of saying it was firing--that star-like thing behind it always made me giggle. I liked joking that it was "Shooting stars." It never failed to make any of us laugh. Arkana even wore blue jeans with a bandana that had a cut for his eyes as a mask. His hair was down that day, too. Long dark blue hair to his waist; shiney and well taken care of--it smelled like shampoo he used. It was strong shampoo, too, for I had a terrible nose for scenting things out.

I fiddled with the chopsticks in my hand after a few seconds. "Hey, Para," I said gently. He looked over at me. "Hm?" He asked.  
"Remind me that next time I go home for Christmas that I bring some chopsticks with me, please?"

"Why?"

"Because, I go home and can't use a fork, then I come back and can't use chopsticks anymore from using forks so much,"

Para, Dox, and Arkana chuckled. "I think I should trying using them both at the same time," They all burst out laughing and I joined them for awhile.

It was finally nine at night and time for me to go home. Once again, I was telling them that they didn't need to make sure I got there okay, that they didn't need to walk me. Usually, I'd have won, but I was too tired to continue argueing.

Para and Dox put me between them and Arkana walked beside Para. I yawned. "Man, you'd think they'd move that hotel closer for us," They all chuckled in reply. "Yes," Para replied sarcastically. I giggled. "Well, it'd be nice," More chuckling.

The next thing I knew, Para 'Uff'ed and then fell over with Arkana, Dox, and then myself close behind. "Gotcha," A voice echoed in the back of my brain as everything went dark. 


End file.
